1. Field of the invention
The present invention concerns a device for interconnecting conductors in a group of electrical conductors.
The invention is directed to the implementation of groups of electrical conductors supplying different electrical devices or equipments.
2. Description of the prior art
Primary conductors are designed to be connected to the electrical power supply and secondary conductors are usually spliced to the primary conductors.
The invention is directed to an interconnection device designed to eliminate splicing.